Chrono Shindou/Gallery
Original Series= Chrono Manga.png|Chrono in the manga ChronoShindouNEXTDesign.png|Chrono's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT Chrono walking to school.jpg Chrono smiling.png|Chrono trying to be friendly, with terrible results Jamie and Chrono.jpg Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-08-12 01-11-04.jpg|Chrono asking Team Caesar for an autograph Chrono Shindou - Chrono Jet Dragon.png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon Chrono & Chronojet (GC).png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon from GIRS Crisis Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Break It! Chrono Generation.png|Chrono in Generation! Chrono & Chronojet (Anime-ED).png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon in NEXT PHASE Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in NEXT PHASE Chrono & Gear Chronicle (Anime-ED).png|Chrono with Gear Chronicle units Chrono & Chronojet (Anime-ED2).png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon in Flower Chrono Chronojet Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon in Mekurumeku Yuuki! Chrono Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Chrono in Mekurumeku Yuuki! TRY3 Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Chrono with Tokoha and Shion in Mekurumeku Yuuki! TRY3 Mekurumeku Yuuki 2.png|Chrono with Tokoha and Shion in Mekurumeku Yuuki! Chrono Taiyou Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Chrono with Taiyou in Mekurumeku Yuuki! Chrono's friends.png|Chrono's current friends plus Ibuki Eyecatch GC02A.png|Chrono with Tokoha and Shion Baby Chrono with Rive and Mikuru.png|Young Chrono with Mikuru and Rive Chrono & Kug-Bau.png|Chrono and Steam Battler, Kug-Bau Chrono's confidence.jpg BushiPoster 08-2016.jpg|Chrono with Shion, Ibuki and Shouma Chibi Chrono and Chibi Kouji.jpg Kouji saving Chrono.jpg Chrono saving Kouji.jpg Chrono and Shion.jpg Chrono-Shion-Tokoha-Taiyou-Am-Luna.png|Chrono and friends CFVG NEXT OP Chrono.png|Chrono in Hello, Mr. Wonder land Chrono & Chronojet G.png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon G ChronoShindouNEXTU20Cray.png|Chrono in the Under20's Cray Scramble stage Chrono and Kazuma.jpg Chrono and Noa.jpg Chrono's pure smile.jpg ChronoShindouNEXTU20DropZone.png|Chrono in the Under20's Drop Zone ChronoShindouNEXTCardCapital1.png|Chrono meeting Aichi Sendou for the first time Next Gen Try3 0.1.png|Chrono with Team TRY3 in →Next Generation Next Gen Striders 2.png|Chrono with Team Striders in →Next Generation Next Gen Striders Chrono.png|Chrono in →Next Generation Chrono as Chronojet Dragon G2.png|Chrono in Chronojet Dragon G Chrono as Chronojet Dragon G3.png|Chrono in Chronojet Dragon G ChronoTaiyouYuichirouHorses.png|Chrono & Taiyou with Yuichirou Kanzaki's horses ChronoChronoDranGTalk.png|Chrono speaks with Chrono Dran G Team Striders U20 Champions.png|Team Striders winning the Under20 Chrono Shindou (GZ).png|Chrono's past and present ChronoShindouGZRelicsPortal.png|Chrono falling into Relics ChronoChronojetGZDiffride.png Chrono in GZ opening.jpg Chrono and friends in GZ opening.jpg Chrono and Jamie cute moment.jpg Chrono's cutie face.jpg Chrono smiles at Kazuma.jpg Chrono's determination.jpg Chrono's sweethearted smile.jpg Chrono and Aichi.png Chrono's tears.jpg Chrono's happy tears.jpg Chrono and Chronojet Dragon Z.jpg Chrono Dran and Young Chrono encounter.jpg Tokoha and Chrono cheering.jpg Shion and Chrono.jpg Chrono and Chrono Dran Z.jpg Chrono and Chrono Dran.jpg Kindhearted Chrono.jpg Charming Chrono.jpg Happy Chrono.jpg Aichi vs. Chrono.jpg Chrono smiling and blushing.jpg Chrono smiles at Kouji.jpg Chrono and friends self-defensive.jpg Chrono and Kamui.jpg Chrono, Aichi, and Kamui train ride.jpg Chrono, Aichi, and Kamui car ride.jpg Chrono's angelic smile.jpg Chrono's beautiful smile.jpg Chrono's celestial smile.jpg Chrono's confidence stare.jpg Chrono's determined glare.jpg Chrono's pretty smile.jpg Chrono's sunny smile.jpg Chrono crying celestial tears.jpg |-|V Series= 644F4D1D-F43F-4E26-9AE3-EE1B900AEB43.jpeg|It’s “Tatsuya” EEC2B9B5-3787-4EF3-A544-A63BA1394E9F.jpeg|“Yeah, Chrono” B20BFBAA-87DA-4292-BF8A-EE11C0C18641.jpeg|“Chrono the Ninja” 01771227-F94B-4CCF-A511-369CDA5D3055.jpeg|“Best in the Curled” DCDE0B49-B076-4774-AEF9-EA01E6EFF110.jpeg|Carried by Shinemon Nitta while being watched by Rive, Mark and Mikuru. 0EA16025-2BDA-432B-8138-4E14E40745D7.jpeg|With Mikuru Shindou 411EE258-547A-4685-95D7-C70770799C61.jpeg|Pop lost!? A61C19EA-6DDE-4F2B-AECB-FFC1016FB979.jpeg|Pop is dumb!? 428E45EC-4EE0-47EA-BFE5-E611C01C0EC2.jpeg|Chrono Asleep 99AA5B48-D645-4165-A5A6-FE4E7AB4FB31.jpeg|“Do your Beast, Shinemon” FE7D83B1-7282-4D98-9877-4DF88391503E.jpeg|“Don’t ruse, Shinemon! Don’t ruse! 880904B7-D5A1-44B0-A7B7-E8D96C096A11.jpeg|Do your beast, Shinemon F85EAD01-7B4A-4D4F-952F-882AEFAEED50.jpeg|After seeing Chrono Dran...... Category:Character Gallery